When We Say Goodbye
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: It's my opinion of how Calire should have died!
1. The Day You Went Away!

Ok so this is a short fic. It is my way of writing Claire out of the series. Hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Claire was in the car accident. But she survived. She is now in the ICU with internal injuries. The doctors have been doing everything they can to save her. Alex has organized for the two of them to wed, as they all know she doesn't have much longer.  
  
"How is she now?" Tess asked a passing doctor.  
  
"I'm afraid she hasn't changed. She's still awake but I'm afraid she doesn't have too much longer left. If you'd like to do the ceremony I suggest you get it over with now."  
  
"Thank you doctor. I'll just get the others." Tess walked out to where Nick, Alex, Charlotte, Meg, Terry, Stevie and Jodie were waiting.  
  
"How is she?" Alex asked handing Charlotte over to Tess.  
  
"Not good. There's very little time left. Meg, Terry would you mind coming in as witnesses for the ceremony?" Tess asked.  
  
"Sure." They replied.  
  
"Thanks. I'm sorry guys but we're only allowed 5 at a time. You can say your goodbyes first then we'll do the wedding thing." Tess explained holding back tears. Nick walked over and hugged her, as did Jodie and Stevie then they headed in to say goodbye.  
  
Once they had returned Alex, Tess (carrying Charlotte) Meg and Terry walked in and stood around the bed. Followed closely by the priest.  
  
Clair lay on her hospital bed with BOM on her arm. She looked around. The people she loved and cared for were all there to say goodbye. She knew it was her time to go and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. The only thing that mattered to her was becoming who she had always wanted to be. Mrs. Alex Ryan.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest finished off.  
  
Alex leant over and placed his lips on Claire's. "I will love you forever and always." He whispered and Claire slipped into a peaceful death.  
  
"Every time we say goodbye  
  
I die a little  
  
Every time we say goodbye  
  
I wonder why a little  
  
Why the gods above me  
  
Who must be in the know  
  
Think so little of me  
  
They allow you to go  
  
When you're near  
  
There's such an air  
  
Of spring about it  
  
I can hear a lark somewhere  
  
Begin to sing about it  
  
There's no love song finer  
  
But how strange the change  
  
From major to minor  
  
Every time we say goodbye  
  
There's no love song finer  
  
But how strange the change  
  
From major to minor  
  
Every time we say goodbye" 


	2. The Funeral

The Funeral  
  
The day of the funeral had arrived. Tess was standing near the window looking out on all the people arriving to say goodbye. Tears began falling as she slowly broke down. Nick walked in silently and slipped his arms around her. She turned and cried into him.  
  
"I miss her so much. Why did God have to take her away? I only just found her."  
  
"It was her time Tess. And there was nothing we could do to stop it. We have to respect God's decision. It's not something we can control so there's no point in getting angry eith him. This is hard on all of us Tess. We just have to learn to deal with it. I know it's hard now but it'll get better with time. Trust me."  
  
"It's so unfair. She was so young. It's not fair on her, or me, or Alex and BOM. Poor BOM. She's going to grow up without knowing her mother."  
  
"She is not. Claire was a big part of all of our lives. She would have wanted you to teach Charlotte about her. Let her know how much she is loved even though her Mother isn't here. We have to make Claire a part of her life. Even if it is just with memories."  
  
"Thanks Nick."  
  
"No problems. Now are you ready to get out there and say goodbye?" Nick asked.  
  
"I guess I'll never be ready. But I can try." She held his hand as they walked through the house and out to the field where Claire was being buried.  
  
"Claire was a big part of our lives. And she will always be a part of us. She will live on in our hearts and our minds and more importantly she will live on forever in BOM. We love you always Claire. Goodbye big sis." Tess finished off her speech.  
  
As she stepped down she placed a rose on Claire's coffin. Then each person in turn did the same. The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground as everyone Claire loved looked on.  
  
Well that's the end. I know it's short but hey I like it. Reviews please!!! J! 


End file.
